


Don't Go

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, This is really sad, don't cry, grab some tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the end, and everyone knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm sorry. I had no idea how sad this would turn out. Writing this broke my heart, and I almost teared up a couple times. Anyway, don't cry and enjoy. I also didn't proof read this well, so sorry for any mistakes. Now, off to Ghoul Grumps!

It smelled way to clean in this place for Dan's liking, but it was worth it to spend time with you.

"Dan, I'm so cold." You managed to speak in your fragile state.

"I know baby." He said. He climbed into the hard hospital bed and lifted you into his lap.

"I remember the first day I saw you. You were so pretty, and you didn't even notice me." Dan said, smiling at the memory.

"And years later we got married and had kids." He said, and it brought a weak smile to your face.

"I'm not ready, Dan." You whispered to him, and the hot tears were a contrast to your cold face.

"Let's not think about that right now, let's jut enjoy the time we have." He replied, and he started to stroke your head. Dan had to be gentle with you, he didn't want to hurt you more. You nodded your head, and Dan kissed your temple. He rubbed soft circles on your back, and it was something he always did to cheer you up. 

 

He made sure everything in your hospital room was perfect, he wanted you to be in a happy environment, even though outside the room was whole other story. He could see you weaken as the days went by, and he tried his hardest to keep your mind off of it. He talked about the past, and memories that brought a smile to your face, or whatever you could muster.

"I'm tired. Can you sing to me?" You asked quietly, your eyes getting heavier by the moment. Dan knew what this meant, and he tried to keep himself composed.

"Hands on the water. I find, that it's impossible to make you change your mind." He started to sing, trying to keep his voice normal. He could hear the heart monitor started to slow down, and Dan knew this as the end. His voice cracked as he sang, and some tears escaped his eyes.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." He whispered in your ear, and he kissed your forehead.

"I lo-" You tried to say, but it trailed off into mutters. The green line slowed down, and then it was still. It signaled a couple nurses and a doctor, and they told Dan to leave the room. He nodded his head and left. Dan made his way out to the waiting room, where the rest of the gang, minus Suzy and Holly, was waiting for him. Dan collapsed before he could even reach the group. He soft cries turned into sobs, and Arin went over to console him.

 

"She's in a better place, she's not hurting anymore." Arin said to his crying friend. They lead him to Arin's car, and everyone drove to Arin and Suzy's place. Dan curled up in the backseat. He didn't want to have to tell the kids that Mommy wasn't coming home, but to some extent, they already knew. 

"I didn't want her to go." Dan whispered to himself, and he said it over and over again. It got louder the more he said it, until he was screaming to himself in the back seat. They pulled in the drive way and he was still screaming, and everyone came out of the house. Arin opened Dan's door, his broken screams turned into harder cries. 

"I didn't want her to go! She didn't deserve this." He sobbed. The two kids made their way to the door, but Holly kept them in, they didn't need to see their father in this kind of grief. 

Things were only going to get worse for this group of friends, they had lost somebody that meant so much to everybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want, tell me what you thought! Also tell me if you seen an errors so I can fix them!


End file.
